


"The Tales of the Fallen"

by cheesycheese



Category: Naruto
Genre: Tiny bit angsty, lets say that the manga and anime are both finished, yeah you can decide who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesycheese/pseuds/cheesycheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is to celebrate finally catching up with the current naruto storyline..... wow. I had never watched any naruto before this summer, and hadn't planned on watching it and then I got through both Naruto and Shippuden in less than two months. Not something I'd advise, and I can also guarantee that I'm never doing it again. Ever.</p></blockquote>





	"The Tales of the Fallen"

You see them when you sleep. Their faces. Their names, sounding oddly disjointed, almost unrecognizable and yet you can understand perfectly.

One after another. So many. Some of them, you didn't learn their stories until they had already come to an end.

In strange twists, in your subconscious, they aren't dead. They fly. Some of them are sitting, their faces bright with a light that doesn't seem to come from any sun.

It's always in flashes.

A flash of red hair, beside even brighter orange.

A glimpse of a mask with a smile underneath, surrounded by mirrors of ice.

Chakra, formed of wind, sharper than any blade.

White eyes that disappear in a spin of dark brown.

You see Ero-sennin. He's laughing.

Others are there. Others that you recognize. When the six of them somehow see you watching them though, they stand straighter, until as one, they each incline their head. You can see red surrounding them.

 

The Sharingan is there too. A sharp red. You are never sure if you are imagining the smile underneath it.

 

Your throat closes up when you understand, because every time in your dream, you can't remember that you already had it.

There are always tears when you wake up. Your hands shake. Sometimes with fear, but mostly anger and pain.

It hurts when you let your eyes bleed red, but you deserve it. It's the only reason the color appears now. You have had perfect control for so many years it seems, even though your age is less than thirty.

 

You may have succeeded, but for those faces and names, you failed. For that, you can barely forgive yourself.

 

Bright eyes are there when you wake up though. Every time, they force you look into them until the blue returns and your breathing is no longer choked.

Comfort, something you never had when you were a child. You give and receive it now with a freedom you are thankful for.

 

You never thought you would be an author, a writer. You want their stores told though.

The thought that people would forget them was unforgivable.

The first person you show it too, stares, and then walks away. You find them leaning against a wall. They ask if you can include the stories of some others in it. You nod.

From then on, everyone who sees it you ask them if they have anyone who they want written down. The book becomes thicker, the weight almost a physical reminder.

You can't think of what to call it, until you remember the first book your master wrote.

The life of a ninja is a harsh one, you knew that. But somehow, it still seems ridiculous, and unfair, even though you know that enduring (you hate that word so much) is something is taken for obvious

You hope that maybe, someday, you can change it, change that your lives are something that can be so easily thrown away or sacrificed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate finally catching up with the current naruto storyline..... wow. I had never watched any naruto before this summer, and hadn't planned on watching it and then I got through both Naruto and Shippuden in less than two months. Not something I'd advise, and I can also guarantee that I'm never doing it again. Ever.


End file.
